cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toyin Akimbe
Toyin Akimbe was an African rebel fighter who served in the African Liberation Army and fought in the Simba Wars against the forces of Rhodesia and the Soviet Union. She becomes the love interest and eventual wife of Kevin Hillery. She serves as a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Wolves of War. Biography Early Life Toyin was born in Central Africa, growing up just as the European powers were relinquishing their control over their African territories and granting independence. She eventually studied at Chicago University in 1961, where she became very influenced by the rising black power movements, especially the Black Panthers. Simba Wars Toyin returned to Congo the Rhodesia invaded Congo, and she became a member of the African Liberation Army, fighting fierce skirmishes and battles against the Rhodesians as a guerilla fighter. She and her rebels would then get help from the United States Army, who helped them in driving out the Rhodesians. Here, she would meet US soldiers, Kevin Hillery and Billy Robins. However, the Soviets invaded Congo to help Communist rebels seize the country, battling US forces. As such, Toyin starts fighting the Soviets and Communist rebels. She assists Hillery and Robins in fighting past Soviet forces in the jungles of the Congo, as well as fighting to seize villages, and assault camps and convoys. She also takes Hillery, Robins and his men to her uncle's village, and she helps them defend the village from Communist rebels. She also develops a romantic relationship with Hillery. Later on, she would assist Hillery, Robins and US forces fighting in Palestine, in which she helps them in assaulting Soviet and Arab positions in the deserts of Sinai. Later Life After Hillery returns from Vietnam, Toyin and Hillery get married, remaining intimately married to each other for years until he is shipped again to fight the Communists in Central America, where sadly, he is killed in the fighting. Toyin remains in the United States afterwards. Personality and Traits Toyin was shown to be a very resilient and confident individual, being very strong in her convictions and skills, as well as being a bit stubborn. Even so, she was still incredibly kind and caring, and though she was tough in battle, outside the battlefield, she was rather shy and modest. Despite this, she started growing more comfortable around the American soldiers, and she would even be somewhat playful and witty towards them. She ultimately showed herself to be relaxed and helpful towards others, while showing very high compassion and an eagerness to assist her friends. Relationships Kevin Hillery Toyin is closest towards Hillery, as the two became close friends. They are very helpful and loyal to each other and showed strong care for each other, the two of them getting along the most. Toyin was rather affectionate to Hillery, and eventually, Toyin and Hillery started having a deeply intimate romantic relationship, and the two eventually get married, remaining happily together for years until Hillery's death in Central America. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Military Characters Category:Wise Heroes Category:Enforcers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Femme Fatale Category:Serious Category:Gunman Category:Guardians Category:Harbingers Category:In Love Characters Category:Hard Workers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Empowered Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Crime Stoppers Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Right Hand Category:Omniscient Category:One Man Army Category:Optimists Category:Chaotic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Survivors Category:Genius Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Hunters Category:Determinators Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Conspirators Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Gadgeteers Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Damsels Category:Advocates Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless